gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Applause
Applause ist ein Song aus der vierten Episode der fünften Staffel, Katy oder Gaga, und wird von Artie, Blaine, Marley, Ryder und Sam gesungen. Da sie sich als Katys sehen, müssen sie aufgrund der Wochenaufgabe einen Lady Gaga-Song performen. Sam nutzt die Gelegenheit, um Penny zu beeindrucken, weshalb er eine genauso extravagante Performance wie Lady Gaga haben will. Er dreht deshalb eine Art Ankündigung (Teaser), die die Schüler und Lehrer auf ihren Laptops ansehen sollen, um so viele Zuschauer wie möglich zu gewinnen. Als es soweit ist performen sie in Lady Gaga-Kostümen, bis auf Marley, die entgegen der Absprache, ein Katy Perry-Kostüm trägt. Wenn sie sie am Ende darauf ansprechen, erklärt sie ihnen, dass sie sich nicht für einen Auftritt oder einen Jungen verstellt. Sie wird von Will für den Rest der Woche vom Glee Club suspendiert, da sie ihr eigenes Wohl über das der anderen gestellt hat und ihre Bedenken vorher auch nicht angekündigt hat. Das Original stammt von Lady GaGa aus ihrem dritten Album "Artpop" aus dem Jahr 2013. Lyrics Sam: I stand here waiting For you to bang the gong To crash the critic saying, "Is it right or is it wrong?" If only fame had an IV Baby, could I bear (Bear, bear) Being away from you I've found the vein, put it in here Blaine: I live for the applause, applause, applause Artie (mit Ryder): I live for the applause-plause Live for the applause-plause (Live for the) Ryder: Way that you cheer and scream for me The applause, applause, applause Marley mit Artie, Blaine, Ryder und Sam: Give me that thing that I love (Sam: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Blaine und Sam: Make it real loud) Give me that thing that I love (Sam: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Blaine: Make it real loud) Ryder mit Artie, Blaine, Marley und Sam: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Artie: Make it real loud) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Artie und Marley: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Artie: Make it real loud) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Artie und Marley: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) Sam: I've overheard your theory ‘Nostalgia’s for geeks!’ Ryder: I guess sir, if you say so Some of us just like to read Artie: One second I’m a Koons Then suddenly, the Koons is me Pop culture was in art, now Art’s in pop culture, in me Blaine mit Artie, Marley, Ryder und Sam: I live for the applause, applause, applause Artie mit Blaine, Marley, Ryder und Sam: I live for the applause-plause Live for the applause-plause Marley und Ryder mit Artie, Blaine und Sam: Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me The applause, applause, applause Marley mit Artie, Blaine, Ryder und Sam: Give me that thing that I love (Sam: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Blaine und Sam: Make it real loud) Give me that thing that I love (Sam: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Blaine: Make it real loud) Ryder mit Artie, Blaine, Marley und Sam: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Artie: Make it real loud) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Artie und Marley: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Artie: Make it real loud) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Artie und Marley: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) Marley mit Blaine, Ryder und Sam (Artie): (Now!) Touch, touch (Hoooh!) Touch, touch now, (Oh woah!) (Oh woah!) Now, now, now, now, (Oh woah!) Now, now, now, now (Oooh!) Blaine und Marley: I live for the applause, applause, applause Marley und Artie (mit Ryder): I live for the applause-plause Live for the applause-plause (Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me) Marley und Ryder (Artie): The applause (The applause!) Applause, applause (Yeah! Yeah) Marley mit Blaine, Ryder und Sam (Artie): Give me that thing that I love (Sam: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Oh whoa!) (Blaine und Sam: Make it real loud) Give me that thing that I love (Give me, give me, yeah!) (Sam: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Put 'em up, oh!) (Blaine: Make it real loud) Ryder mit Blaine, Marley und Sam (Artie): A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Blaine: Make it real loud) (Ooh!) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Marley: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) (Blaine: Make it real loud!) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Blaine: Make it real loud) (Oh whoa! Oh whoa!) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Marley: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) (Oh whoa, ooh!) Marley mit Artie, Blaine, Ryder und Sam: A-R-T-P-O-P Trivia *Das ist der erste Lady Gaga-Song, in welchem Mercedes und Tina nicht mitsingen. *Es ist der zweite Lady Gaga-Song, den die New Directions in einem Lady Gaga-Outfit performen. Der erste war Bad Romance. *Die Originalversion hört man in Sams Teaser-Video. *Es wurde gesagt, dass Throat Explosion den Song bei den Nationals performen wird, jedoch ist er nicht Bestandteil ihrer Setlist aus City of Angels, da diese aus dem Mash-Up Mr. Roboto/Counting Stars besteht. *Der Text wurde etwas verändert: während es im Original "I’ll turn the lights out" heißt, ist es in dieser Version "I’ll turn the lights on". Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans Kategorie:Solos von Ryder Lynn Kategorie:Solos von Marley Rose